yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvio Sawatari
シンゴ | romaji_name = Sawatari Shingo | en_name = Shingo Sawatari | nicknames = Neo Sawatari | gender = Male | favorite_food = * Sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey | relatives = Mr. Sawatari (father) | school = * Leo Duel School * Miami Second Middle School | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | anime_deck = * Darts Shooter * WATER | ja_voice = Shogo Yano }} Shingo Sawatari is one of the main characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the son of a high-ranking official in Miami City and a student of Leo Duel School. Design Appearance Shingo has short brown and yellow hair, styled in layers. He generally wears the Miami Second Middle School uniform, with his LDS badge pinned to the collar. Personality Shingo is shown to have an inflated ego as a "Perfect Duelist", being spoiled, pompous, and incredibly egotistical. As such he enjoys being praised by his followers and showing off in front of everyone, although he doesn't take kindly to anyone who interrupts him. His defeat at Yuya's hands caused him to develop a grudge against him, but also oddly caused him to develop some of his mannerisms. Shingo also often makes gestures relating to darts when he feels they suit the situation. He shows a degree of cunning, pretending to be friends with Yuya in order to steal his "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician". After he managed to steal them, he then imprisoned Yuya's friends to force him into a Duel. Throughout the Duel, he continuously mentioned how he was now the chosen one, able to Pendulum Summon. Shingo is also shown to be extremely materialistic, valuing only rare cards. This is shown in his Decks which are comprised of only Parallel Rare cards. Furthermore he seems to be quite shallow with cards, judging them solely for their ATK or DEF values and their Level regardless of what effect they may have. Biography Shingo was contacted by Reiji Akaba to obtain Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Monsters, no matter the means, while he threw darts at a picture of Yuya. After class one day, he approached Yuya and his friends, throwing three sucker-tipped darts at Yuya before introducing himself, stating that he was a fan of Yuya and his Pendulum Summoning. Yuya was going to show his friends a Pendulum Summon at his own Duel School, but Shingo offered the use of the Center Duel Field at LDS. Yuzu Hiragi wasn't happy about it, but Yuya's other friends all agreed, and Shingo showed them around the school before he took them to the Duel Field. Shingo requested to show his friends Yuya's Pendulum Monsters, and Yuya reluctantly showed him his "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician." Shingo promptly swiped them and showed them to his friends, before announcing his intention to keep them. He offered Yuya the chance to Duel to get them back, much to the anger of Nakajima, who was monitoring Shingo for Reiji. Reiji allowed Shingo to Duel Yuya. Shingo tossed Yuya some of his Common cards to replace his Magicians, calling them trash cards. To ensure that Yuya would Duel, Shingo had Yuya's friends placed on top of one of the bridges in "Dark Town's Prison Tower," furthermore endangering them with the prospect of their perch being damaged by Action Trap Cards. On the first turn, Shingo drew "Timegazer Magician," but was instructed to retain it in his hand by Reiji. Instead, he Summoned "Lightning Board" and pursued Yuya, destroying his "Performapal Whip Snake" after it was weakened by Action Trap Cards. Yuya continued to play defensively, but to no avail; on Shingo's next turn he drew a card that allowed him to add "Stargazer Magician " to his hand and he proceeded to Pendulum Summon his "Darts Shooter" monsters with Reiji's assistance. Shingo was amazed at the Summon, declaring himself a chosen one. He put Yuya on the ropes with his "Darts Shooter" monsters, though Yuya proceeded to create an attack lock with the card he'd taken from Shingo - "Block Spider." Shingo nullified the lock on his next turn by negating the effects of the Pendulum Monsters. In response, Yuya increased the DEF of "Block Spider" to the point that only Shingo's "Ultimate Darts Shooter" was able to land a hit. Yuya then reclaimed his Pendulum Monsters with "Empty Fishing" since their effects had been negated and proceeded to Pendulum Summon the next turn himself, using his Pendulum Monsters to allow "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to destroy all of Shingo's monsters, while Shingo frantically tried to dodge the shockwaves. Yuya then finished Shingo off with Shingo's own "trash card," "Block Spider." Despite his loss, Shingo ordered his friends to take the Pendulum Monsters by force, but Sora Shiun'in knocked out Shingo's friends, then Shingo himself out with his lollipop stick. After his defeat, he acquired new cards that he tested out against one of his friends. They praised him, calling the cards strong, but Shingo corrected them, claiming that it was him that was strong, and stating that he had all the qualities of a "Perfect Duelist." After using a few euphemisms similar to those that Yuya had used, his friends wondered if Yuya had rubbed off on Shingo, but Shingo denied it and vowed he would crush Yuya. He was later hanging out with his friends in an abandoned warehouse, waiting for his favorite food, and chastised his friends who had brought it to him, for being late. As he was eating, Yuzu Hiragi, who had overheard Shingo's friends talking about Shingo's wish to defeat Yuya, arrived, surprising him to the point that he choked on his food. Yuzu demanded that he Duel her, continuously denying Shingo his attempts to speak. When he protested about this, she angrily called him a coward and a second-rate Duelist, infuriating Shingo. Yuzu continued to insult Shingo, and he furiously agreed to the Duel. Before they could, the door to the warehouse opened, revealing a mysterious masked figure, who activated a strange Duel Disk. Shingo Dueled him instead, mockingly dubbing him "Knight-kun" for coming to Yuzu's rescue. "Knight" placed his entire hand face-down on his first turn, and Shingo seized his chance to bring out "Mobius the Frost Monarch", then Tribute it to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch," destroying all five of "Knight's" Spell Cards. Despite this, "Knight" activated his three "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" Spell Cards from the Graveyard," Special Summoning them as monsters to defend against Shingo's attack. On his next turn, "Knight" used the remaining cards to Xyz Summon, to the surprise of Shingo, bringing out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." The two exchanged insults about how the other failed to live up to their expectations, before "Knight" used his Xyz Monster's effect to halve the ATK of "Mobius the Mega Monarch" twice, adding the stolen ATK to "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in addition, and reduced Shingo to 100 Life Points with a single attack. The force of the impact sent Shingo flying, despite the match not being an Action Duel. "Knight" questioned Shingo about LDS's connection to Academia, holding up an LDS badge. Shingo replied that the badge was worn by all LDS students and that he knew nothing of Academia. "Knight" turned to leave, but Shingo refused, pointing out that a Duel was still on. He played "Ice Rage Shot" in an attempt to defeat "Knight," but "Knight" negated the Trap using "Phantom Des Spear" and inflicted enough damage to win without even turning his back. The spear pierced Shingo's jacket, pinning him to the wall in shock. "Knight" then removed his mask to reveal that he resembled Yuya Sakaki to the point that Shingo and his friends believed that he was Yuya. Shingo's friends carried him away in fear. Shingo exaggerated his injuries, and was subsequently hospitalized. His father vowed revenge on Yuya, and was deciding on legal action, but they were visited by Himika Akaba, who instead suggested she let them handle it, to prevent Mr. Sawatari from atttracting attention during the upcoming election. Shingo's friends later accused Yuya of attacking Sawatari, claiming that their friend was in great pain - in reality, Shingo was happily chowing down on melons in bed. He was later discharged from hospital, and he approached Yuya and Yuzu, offering them a hankerchief and telling Yuya that he shouldn't eat so messily in front of a lady. He joked that he'd heard that Yuya had attacked someone else, but he knew Yuya wasn't responsible, believing him incapable of defeating Professor Marco, even with Yuya's "cowardly" Pendulum Summoning (a fact that he hadn't told his father, given that they hadn't seen each other since Shingo had been discharged.) He justified this statement by pointing out that only Yuya had them (not knowing that Reiji Akaba also had Pendulum Cards), and commented that LDS was attempting to mass-produce Pendulum Monsters, which he would obtain to get his revenge. He told Yuya that he'd see him at the Junior Youth Championship and then casually walked away, as that was all he'd come to say. Decks Darts Shooter Shingo plays a "Darts Shooter" Deck. All the cards in this Deck (besides the "Magicians" he stole from Yuya) are Parallel Rare. WATER Shingo also plays a "WATER" Deck, which focuses on destroying Spell/Trap Cards and Summoning "Mobius the Mega Monarch". Misc Shingo had a number of cards he offered to Yuya Sakaki in exchange for taking his "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". Yuya chooses to add "Block Spider" to his Deck as a result. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters